Odio la Navidad (SBLEJP)
by Gwendolyn H. Harpies
Summary: "Odia la Navidad porque es el único momento del año en que se permite dejarse llevar, recordar lo que vivió con Lily y pensar en lo que podría haber sido." Un one shot sobre la Navidad de Sirius, Lily y James. (SB/LE/JP)


_Resumen__: "Odia la Navidad porque es el único momento del año en que se permite dejarse llevar, recordar lo que vivió con Lily y pensar en lo que podría haber sido." Un one shot sobre la Navidad de Sirius, Lily y James. (SB/LE/JP)  
_

_Disclaimer__: Los personajes, nombres, lugares, etc. que resulten conocidos son obra de JK Rowling._

* * *

"_**Odio la Navidad" (SB & LE)**_

Navidad. Esa época del año en la que todo el mundo parece feliz. La gente festeja y celebra en familia esos días tan señalados. Las casas y las calles se llenan de adornos y luces, las tiendas hacen su agosto con los árboles de Navidad, los más rezagados apuran sus compras navideñas hasta última hora, los coros cantan villancicos en la calle, los críos pequeños corretean por la ciudad llenos de energía y entusiasmo, las parejas pasean acurrucados bajo el frío invierno, y todas y cada una de estas estampas derrochan amor y ternura en una época del año como esta. Aún no ha llegado la fecha, pero tiene ese poder de emocionar a la gente y de hacer que cada momento sea mágico.

De repente, comienza a nevar. Los niños se apresuran a jugar con la nieve mientras los padres, tras asegurarse de que están bien abrigados, hacen fotografías para el álbum familiar. Alguna que otra familia se cobija en la cafetería de moda y se toman sus tazas de chocolate caliente cerca del enorme ventanal que da a la calle. La pareja que está en la calle se abraza para entrar en calor y se apresuran a marcharse, no sin antes darse un beso y hacerse una foto bajo la nieve. Una pareja de abuelitos se asoma al balcón que da a la plaza para admirar el momento. La plaza y las calles iluminadas parecen una fotografía en sí mismas, una postal de Navidad que se envía a los amigos, familiares y personas queridas para felicitar las fiestas. La nieve, el elemento que faltaba para decorar aún más el ambiente navideño.

No obstante, hay una persona a la que la Navidad le parece una pantomima, una broma, a la que no le gustan las muestras de afecto que se dan los demás delante de sus narices y que piensa que hace un frío del carajo y que la nieve le está arruinando su nueva chaqueta negra. Parece molestarle la felicidad de la gente, pero a él no le importa en absoluto los demás. Sirius Black está muy por encima de eso.

El joven se aparta los copos de nieve del cabello y resopla una vez más mirando la hora en su reloj de oro. Esa es otra razón por la que no le gusta la Navidad, le recuerda la debilidad que cometió y que quiere olvidar. Tampoco le agrada que los niños vengan a pedirle dulces o que esa parejita de enamorados se acerque a él para que le haga una foto. Detesta ver el brillo de alegría en sus ojos, la ilusión ajena, porque le recuerda la felicidad que le fue negada a él. Pero no tiene más remedio que aguantarse, su mejor amigo y casi hermano, James Potter, le ha pedido como favor que recoja su coche del taller mientras él va a hacer las compras navideñas para su familia. A Sirius no le importa, no tiene una familia a la que agasajar y visitar en Navidad, y no sabe decirle que no a James. También detesta eso, pues significa que quiere a James más a que a un amigo y hasta más que a un hermano. Si pudiera, daría su vida por él y detesta eso porque lo hace todo más difícil.

Vuelve a mirar la hora y a resoplar. Justo cuando está a punto de entrar de nuevo en el taller e increpar al mecánico, este sale y le indica que se puede llevar el coche.

- Ya está arreglado y listo para usarlo estas Navidades. -le dice un chico más joven que él mientras le tiende las llaves. Sirius maldice por dentro y jura que si vuelve a oír la palabra "Navidad" no responde de sí mismo.

Se apresura a meterse en el coche y marcharse, pero le da tiempo a oír al mecánico gritarle "¡feliz Navidad, señor!". Sirius hace oídos sordos, enciende la radio y aprieta el acelerador.

Es Lily quien la recibe en la casa de los Potter cuando va a dejar el coche. Con una sonrisa incómoda primero y un gran abrazo después. Sirius se tensa, la memoria le traiciona y los recuerdos de su primer encuentro vuelven a su mente. Por un momento, el tiempo se detiene y vuelven a ser el Sirius Black y la Lily Evans del pasado, apenas dos niños de once años en su primer día de colegio. Sirius está a punto de cruzar el muro para acceder al andén 93/4 cuando una voz muy dulce se dirige a él.

- Perdona…

Sirius se vuelve y queda deslumbrado por el brillo de sus ojos verdes, la intensidad de su cabello rojo y la sonrisa más encantadora que haya visto jamás. Para cuando sale de su ensimismamiento, solo alcanza a oír la última palabra de la chica. Le pregunta, avergonzado, qué ha dicho. ¡Ah! Que cómo se accedía al andén, la chica era alumna de nuevo ingreso como él. Sirius le explica que tiene que situarse entre los andenes nueve y diez para poder cruzar al otro lado, o eso es lo que pretende, ya que, según él, ha hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida al responderle de forma entrecortada. La voz no le ha salido del cuerpo, solo emite balbuceos y palabras inconexas, pero Lily le reconforta con una sonrisa y le dice que se tranquilice, ella también es alumna nueva y quizás pueden ser amigos. Obviamente, Sirius reacciona como el imbécil más grande que siempre ha sido y, aunque le muestra el camino, no trata muy bien a la pobre Lily.

Esa es la primera vez que Lily saca a Sirius Black de sus casillas, habilidad que desarrollaría con los años, y no tardaría en darse cuenta de que es la única que puede hacerlo. Por su parte, Sirius reniega de lo que ha pasado y, para cuando se acomoda en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts y conoce a sus futuros tres mejores amigos, James, Remus y Peter, vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre.

Aún así, aunque no ha querido ni lo quiere admitir, nunca ha olvidado ese primer encuentro: su voz le persigue en sueños y el verde se ha convertido en su color favorito, junto con el rojo.

Sirius vuelve al presente. Las manos de Lily han abandonado su cuerpo, el abrazo ha terminado. La pelirroja le está hablando pero, una vez más, no presta atención a lo que le dice. Sirius le pide que se lo repita.

- Te decía que debo marcharme, aún me quedan algunas cosas por comprar. ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? Lily hace como que se enfada y le da un golpe cariñoso en el hombro . Gracias por recoger el coche del taller. Eres un cielo, Sirius.

Claro que no le presta atención, pero lo que no sabe es que se queda ensimismado con su voz y con la dulzura que desprende. Pero eso no puede decírselo.

Más tarde, en su solitario piso de soltero, Sirius se quita la chaqueta mientras va a la cocina, coge una cerveza y se echa en el sofá. Pone la televisión pero la mayoría de los canales le bombardean con las típicas películas familiares del momento. La apaga y la habitación se llena de silencio. A pesar de que Sirius sea una persona con mucha energía y nerviosa, le gusta el silencio. Le tranquiliza y le deja pensar, pero él no quiere que su mente funcione en esos momentos porque la memoria le traiciona y aunque diga que odia la Navidad, sabe que antes no era así.

Hubo un tiempo en que le encantaba. La Navidad significaba estar lejos de su familia, podía quedarse en Hogwarts o pasarla con James. Desde que entrara en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, cada año había sido mejor que el anterior. Ese ambiente mágico, esa alegría e ilusión se multiplicaban en los pasillos del colegio. Había miles de adornos, árboles en cada rincón, las armaduras estaban encantadas con un hechizo que les hacía cantar villancicos cuando pasaba alguien y las comidas eran aún mejor que el resto del año. Todo el mundo era feliz en Hogwarts, pero esa sensación se multiplicaba durante la época navideña. Para Sirius era incluso más especial puesto que solamente se sentía en casa cuando estaba en el colegio. La Navidad era su momento, su oportunidad para dejar volar su imaginación y creatividad y hacer bromas, podía ser él. Sirius en su estado más puro. Por supuesto, todo el ambiente ayudaba a que el jovencito Sirius Black siguiera siendo el donjuán más popular de todo el colegio y él era inmensamente feliz. Sin embargo, un año la debilidad que Sirius sentía hacia Lily Evans se hizo patente y terminó besándola. Lily estaba baja de ánimos, su novio la había dejado y a Sirius no se le ocurrió mejor forma de consolarla que darle un beso. Se excusó diciendo que fue solo un momento y que no significó nada, pero sabe que no es verdad.

No podía hacer eso, no podía besarla, no cuando sabía que James llevaba un tiempo detrás de ella y, aunque ella se resistiera a sus encantos, Lily también sentía algo por James. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? James Potter poseía ese talento innato que hechizaba a todos a su alrededor y, admitámoslo, Sirius solamente era un renegado de su familia y un mujeriego. No tenía sentido que estuviera allí besando a Lily Evans y que ella estuviera correspondiéndole. No hay día que no recuerde el sabor de sus labios y su lengua contra la suya. Si cierra los ojos, aún puede sentir su cabello haciéndole cosquillas sobre la cara y el calor de su diminuta mano sobre su pecho, correspondiéndole al beso.

Pero Sirius no puede cerrar los ojos toda la vida y vivir anclado en el pasado. A fin de cuentas, es un Black. Así que hace lo mismo que todos los años, coge su telefóno móvil y busca entre su lista de contactos alguna mujer dispuesta a pasar la noche con él.

Cuando llega, no puede evitar pensar que se parece a Lily, también es pelirroja y tiene los ojos claros… ¿son verdes? No puede pensar, su cerebro ha dejado de funcionar y el alcohol ha nublado su mente. Solo ve a Lily y su necesidad manda al traste todo lo demás. Se acerca a ella con anhelo, la rodea entre sus brazos y la besa con furia. No puede evitar apresar sus labios entre los suyos, saborear su lengua, morderla con ansia. No es romántico ni tierno, no puede serlo. Su lengua la invade con voracidad, sus manos la aprietan contra su pecho y su cuerpo cobra vida. Se comporta con brusquedad, le arranca la falda sin pararse a pensar, le aprieta los pechos con las manos, se baja los pantalones y la penetra de una estocada. Se mueve frenéticamente contra ella, se ha vuelto un salvaje, un animal, pero no puede evitarlo. La necesita. Necesita su cuerpo, su contacto, su calor, la necesita a ella. Ese es su último pensamiento mientras llega al orgasmo. Cae rendido sobre ella, su respiración trata de acompasarse y el alcohol pone sus garras sobre él, llevándoselo a la inconsciencia del sueño.

La mañana llega, la luz invade su habitación y las huellas del alcohol hacen su aparición: le duele la cabeza y se siente mareado. Por un momento, no recuerda qué hizo la noche anterior y por qué narices hay una mujer en su cama. Esta se despierta, le sonríe y se viste.

- Ha sido un placer, Sirius, como siempre. ¡Feliz Navidad! -se despide y se va.

Sin embargo, para Sirius no ha sido un placer, se da cuenta ahora. La ha visto ponerse unas lentillas verdes y las raíces negras de su cabello teñido de rojo se ven desde lejos. Pero ese no es el problema, que las mujeres usen lentillas para cambiarse el color de ojos le trae sin cuidado y se ha acostado con muchas rubias teñidas. Su gran error fue acostarse con ella pensando que era Lily. ¿De verdad podía caer tan bajo?

Sacude la cabeza para vaciarla de tales pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que ha empeorado el dolor. Se levanta y se ducha para despejarse. Cuando sale de la ducha se percata de que tiene un mensaje en el contestador.

«_¿Sirius? ¡Dime que estás libre esta tarde! Necesito alguien que me ayude a elegir el árbol de Navidad. Iba a venir James conmigo pero tiene que trabajar hasta tarde. ¿Vendrás conmigo? Porfa, di que sí. Llámame cuando puedas. Un beso._»

Sirius maldice su mala suerte, no puede decirle que no, no sabe negarle nada a Lily. Aún así, debe mantener alejados los recuerdos y no dejarse llevar. Su momento ya ha pasado. Pero Sirius siempre ha sido un inconsciente y eso no iba a cambiar con los años. No puede evitar revivir en su mente la breve historia de amor que vivió con Lily Evans y por eso odia la Navidad, porque cada año le recuerda lo que pudo haber tenido y no tiene.

Se sienta a comer las sobras de una pizza fría que no tiene ni idea de cuándo es, pero su cabeza está lejos de allí. Su mente vuela a aquella mañana de Navidad cuando Lily y él empezaron a verse a escondidas. Una adolescente Lily Evans está ante él, la ve tan nítida que está seguro que si acerca su mano la puede tocar. Lily le habla pero, como siempre, está embobado con esa sonrisa que le mueve todo por dentro. ¿Hogsmeade? ¿Una cita? ¡Claro que Sirius quería una cita! El problema es que ninguno se lo ha dicho a sus amigos y, ambos lo evitan, pero no están seguros de querer compartirlo con ellos. Por el momento, es mejor así. No saben qué opinará James, aunque a él no tiene por qué importarle, al fin y al cabo, James y Lily no están saliendo.

Se limitan a ser solamente ellos dos, Sirius y Lily. Dos jóvenes que disfrutan de su tiempo juntos. Pasean juntos de la mano, Lily sonríe y Sirius puede afirmar que, aunque el día esté nublado y gris, no ha visto más luz en su vida. Se siente reconfortado por dentro. Hace frío, pero el contacto de la palma de Lily le da calor, un calor tibio que se expande hasta su pecho. Sirius no puede hacer menos que sonreír. Es feliz. Son felices.

Después de eso, las citas a escondidas se han multiplicado, sus miradas se cruzan en clase y sus manos buscan un roce por los pasillos. James y Peter se dan cuenta de que está raro, ¡lleva sin salir con una chica dos semanas! Remus pasa de él, es listo e intuitivo y sabe que lo que a Sirius le quita el sueño no puede ser más que una chica, está enamorado. A Sirius le da igual, actúa como siempre, pero en su interior su lado tierno y romántico ha brotado.

No es de los que regalan bombones y flores todos los días o de los que piropean a las chicas. Solamente lo hace cuando quiere llevarse a una chica a la cama, pero con Lily es diferente. Ella sabe ver más allá de su fachada, puede ver su interior y su lado tierno: son los detalles que tiene con ella, la escucha, la comprende y le apoya cuando lo necesita. Parece saber la palabra adecuada para consolarla en todo momento, parece conocerla mejor que ella misma. Por eso sabe que esto no está bien, aunque sean felices juntos siempre estará el otro lado del triángulo: James. Pero ambos hacen caso omiso de la sombra de culpabilidad que les acecha de vez en cuando, quieren vivir el momento.

De vuelta en el presente, Sirius camina al encuentro de Lily para el asunto del árbol. Hace un frío que pela, la cara se le ha puesto roja y no siente las manos aunque las tenga metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. A pesar del frío, prefiere ir andando, quiere que se le congelen las ideas que perturban su mente, pero no tiene éxito. Solo puede pensar en Lily y en James, en lo mucho que los quiere a ambos y en lo complicadas que han sido siempre las cosas.

Aún así, cuando se encuentra con Lily, su malestar se aleja de su cuerpo, como un enemigo huye ante una batalla perdida. Cuando está cerca de Lily todos sus males se hacen pequeñitos, no puede estar con ella pero es feliz a su alrededor, sobre todo si ella lo es.

- Llegas tarde, Canuto. -le dice nada más verlo.

- Lo bueno se hace esperar, encanto. Y no me llames así le regaña Sirius.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Pero si soy casi de la pandilla. Tengo algunos privilegios. -le contesta Lily sacándole una sonrisa a Sirius. La pelirroja se engancha en su brazo y pasean juntos entre las hileras de árboles para elegir uno.

- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Cuál te gusta? -le pregunta Lily acercándose a un abeto enorme y frondoso. Sirius la observa con una ceja alzada.

- ¿En serio me estás pidiendo opinión?

- ¿Para qué has venido si no, listillo? -le contesta la pelirroja poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

- Pues para ayudarte a llevarlo a casa, ¿para qué más?

- De verdad que todos los hombres sois iguales, no se os puede pedir opinión para nada.

Lily da media vuelta y se acerca a otro árbol. Sirius se siente como un cretino, no quiere que se sienta mal por su culpa.

- Lily, no te enfades. Sabes que se me dan fatal estas cosas. Sea cual sea el que elijas le va a encantar a James.

- Y espero que a ti también. -Lily se da la vuelta y Sirius se relaja al ver su semblante sonriente, solo le estaba tomando el pelo- Espero verte para la cena de Nochebuena, ni se te ocurra faltar.

A Sirius se le corta la respiración y las tripas se mueven de su sitio. Su mente hace acopio de volver a aquellas Navidades que pasó con Lily, solos, juntos, enamorados. Pero él intenta traer los pies al suelo, aunque el aterrizaje no sea tan bienvenido. Precisamente por eso debería negarse, debería decirle que no puede, que se va de viaje, que tiene que cuidar a los gatos de la vecina del 5º o que le han contratado como bombero y que empieza a trabajar esa misma noche. Podría decirle un millón de excusas o enumerar un montón de razones por las cuales no sería buena idea acudir a la cena, pero su alma se le cae a los pies cuando se fija en los ojos verdes de Lily, esperando ansiosa su respuesta afirmativa.

- Por supuesto que estaré allí, ¿por quién me tomas? Aunque pensaba que no me ibais a invitar termina diciendo el moreno.

- Tú siempre serás bienvenido, Sirius. No necesitas invitación, puedes venir cuando quieras.

Lily vuelve a alejarse para volver a los cinco minutos decidida.

- Quiero ese árbol.

Mientras suben el abeto al coche de Lily, sus manos se encuentran en un accidental y tímido roce. Para Sirius ese mínimo contacto le pone la piel de gallina y los vellos de punta. Hace que su corazón lata más rápido, como un pajarillo que poco a poco empieza a aletear y echa a volar del nido. Sirius Black no tiene remedio.

Esa noche, de vuelta en su solitario piso de soltero, Sirius se sienta de nuevo en el sofá. Pero esta vez ha reemplazado las cervezas por una botella de whiskey. Necesita algo fuerte para calmar su ansiedad y sus nervios, pues sus recuerdos vuelven como un fuerte torbellino que amenaza con arrasarlo todo a su paso y no sabe qué será de su corazón cuando este llegue a su fin. No obstante, no puede evitarlo. Cada fibra de su ser anhela tiempos pasados, mejores. Tiempos en los que era feliz junto a Lily, la mujer que amaba. La única mujer que ha amado. Ya no puede resistirlo más y, junto a la botella de whiskey, se abraza a esos recuerdos. Se abraza a Lily. Se abraza al amor.

Vuelve a sentir el tibio cuerpo de Lily contra él, sus manos se han perdido bajo la camisa del uniforme de Gryffindor, su cabello le hace cosquillas sobre la cara y sus ojos verdes le miran con el brillo de la pasión que los consume por dentro. La ropa ha quedado relegada a un segundo plano, pero no les importa. No pueden pensar, la razón ha abandonado sus cuerpos y solo hay sitio para el amor, el deseo y la necesidad de estar juntos. Las caricias se propagan, ansían dibujar un cuadro del otro. El lienzo son sus cuerpos. Manos y labios son los pinceles. Y el motivo, el amor. El dibujo final no tiene otro propósito que perdurar en la galería de sus corazones.

Los suspiros y los jadeos se oyen por la habitación. Han dejado de ser Sirius Black y Lily Evans, ahora solo son dos personas que se han abandonado por completo a sus emociones y sentimientos. Dos corazones que se entregan en cuerpo y alma queriendo alcanzar el cielo con cada poro de su piel.

Pero, por desgracia, no pueden quedarse arriba para siempre. El momento de felicidad es efímero, mas intenso. Apenas han tocado el cielo con la punta de los dedos, pero es más que suficiente para que ambos se sientan dichosos.

Morfeo pone sus manos sobre ellos y se los lleva a su terreno, sumiéndolos en un tranquilo sueño. Justo antes, un susurro se escapa de los labios de Sirius:

- Te quiero, Lily…

El Sirius del pasado se sume en un profundo sueño, al igual que el del presente, que duerme plácidamente abrazado a la botella. Una sonrisa decora su rostro. Se le ve relajado, tranquilo, feliz.

El tan señalado día ha llegado, ya es Nochebuena. Durante el día, tienen lugar las últimas comidas navideñas de empresa o de amigas que se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo. Los niños esperan con ilusión que llegue la noche para poder ver a hurtadillas a Santa Claus y desenvolver sus regalos a la mañana siguiente. Las familias se reúnen para pasar la noche todos juntos. Hay copas, risas, bromas, ilusión, felicidad.

Sirius sabe que es precisamente eso lo que se va a encontrar en casa de los Potter y no quiere arruinarlo por nada del mundo. Cuenta en silencio hasta diez y, frente a la puerta de sus amigos, se tranquiliza. Sabe por qué renunció a Lily y es una decisión que debe mantener hasta el final.

Su mente se aleja de nuevo y en su cabeza puede oír retazos de esa conversación que puso punto y final a su romance.

- James se me ha declarado hoy. -le suelta Lily mientras están sentados en la torre de Astronomía.

- Lo sé. -le contesta Sirius a una pelirroja muy triste.

- Sirius, yo… no sé cómo decirte esto. Es complicado. Le quiero, siento algo por él muy fuerte desde hace tiempo. Cuando estoy a su lado, dejo de pensar en todo lo demás. No soy capaz de pensar en un mundo en el que James no esté a mi lado, le amo. Pero también te quiero a ti. Has estado cuando más lo he necesitado. Me haces bien, Sirius.

- Lo sé, te conozco muy bien, Lily. Y también sé que nosotros no ibamos a durar mucho tiempo juntos. Tú y yo no tenemos un futuro, pero James es todo lo que necesitas, todo lo que quieres. Él te quiere con locura, está loco por ti. Sé que vais a ser felices juntos. -Sirius intenta sonreír para animar a Lily, pero a ella se le derraman las lágrimas por el rostro.

- Lo siento mucho, Sirius.

- No, ni lo sientas ni me digas eso. Es lo peor que puedes decir. -le responde mientras le seca las lágrimas- Deja de llorar, pelirroja. Vas a ser feliz junto a James y yo voy a estar ahí para verlo.

Ambos se abrazan. Lily lamenta el daño que ha causado pues, aunque hayan terminado, ha querido a Sirius muchísimo y aún lo hace, pero no como quiere a James. Sirius la abraza con fuerza, se niega a dejarla ir. Por un momento, desea que todo sea una broma pero sabe que no es así y que es lo mejor para todos.

- Adiós, Sirius.

Lily se levanta y se va, dejando a Sirius sentado solo en la torre de Astronomía. Ha sido fuerte durante todo el día. Cuando James vino ilusionado a explicarle que se había enamorado de Lily y que pensaba luchar por ella, Sirius sintió como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada. No podía estar allí parado escuchando a su mejor amigo, viendo su sonrisa de alegría y el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo pero no podía decirle nada, no le haría eso a James. Se lo tragó todo, puso su mejor cara y le animó a que se le declarara a Lily. Y después vino Lily a contarle lo ocurrido y que correspondía a los sentimientos de James. Pero eso Sirius ya lo sabía. Sabía lo que iba a suceder desde el principio, pero es Sirius y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar.

Lleva aguantado el tipo todo el día, no obstante, el momento más duro es cuando se queda solo y los pensamientos invaden su mente. Piensa en James y en que ha engañado a su mejor amigo, piensa en Lily y en que la bonita historia de amor ha terminado, y piensa en él y en lo que ha perdido. No se da cuenta, pero apenas puede ver, las lágrimas se han desbordado de sus ojos. Llora y se desahoga intentando deshacer el nudo de tristeza que se ha acumulado en su pecho. Llora para alejar sus tristezas. Llora para alejar el sentimiento de culpa, porque así se siente mejor. Y llora por su soledad, porque no quiere sentirse tan vacío y tan solo.

Esa es la primera vez que Sirius Black ha llorado de verdad y la última vez que subió a la torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts. Cuando el momento pasa, se siente mejor, como nuevo. Está lleno de resolución y sabe que tiene que mantener su decisión hasta el final, le cueste lo que le cueste.

Y ahí está de nuevo, frente a la puerta de los Potter, recordando una vez más y sintiéndose miserable por todo lo que ha hecho. Pero, sobre todo, se siente miserable porque piensa qué hubiese pasado si fuera él y no James quien estuviese con Lily. Por un momento, añora lo que vivió junto a ella y se imagina qué podría haber sido de ellos, pero ese momento se pasa en el mismo instante en que James abre la puerta y le recibe con una amplia y sincera sonrisa, con el pequeño Harry en sus brazos y Liy a su lado.

Odia la Navidad porque es el único momento del año en que se permite dejarse llevar, recordar lo que vivió con Lily y pensar en lo que podría haber sido. Pero no existe el condicional para Sirius Black. El blanco es blanco y el negro es negro, no hay matices en su vida y sabe que cuando hizo aquella elección nunca tendría vuelta atrás.

- Mira quién ha venido, Harry. ¡Es tito Sirius! -le dice Lily al pequeño.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Canuto! -le desea James con una amplia sonrisa.

No se arrepiente, nunca lo ha hecho. Es precisamente en Navidad, ahora, cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene nada por lo que arrepentirse. Lily, James y Harry. Son su familia, son su vida. Y por nada ni nadie en el mundo iba a cambiar eso.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Cornamenta!

Y entra en la casa. Abraza a James, besa a Lily en la frente y le da un enorme achuchón al pequeño Harry. La noche transcurre sin incidentes, todo son risas, caricias entre la pareja y bromas al pequeño de la casa.

A Sirius le parece estar de vuelta en Hogwarts pues, allí, junto a ellos, se siente como en casa una vez más.

-FIN-

* * *

Un one shot de Navidad algo tardío.

¿Reviews? Sirius se los merece ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
